Calaveritas 2006
by Pilla Doll
Summary: dos de Noviembre dia de muertos en México. Unas calaveritas a algunos caballeros para celebrar el día. Dedicado a mis amigos foreros... de parte de Mu de Aries.


Disclaimer: Aun le pido a Kurumada que me regale solo a Musito... no he tenido suerte...

Dos de Noviembre, dia de muertos en México. Unas calaveritas a los santos para recordarles el dia... Y de pas divertir a mis amigos del foro, donde soy Mu de Aries...

PD: Nadie fue herido en su realizacion, aunque fue muy dificil convencer a la Muerte Catrina que solo era una broma del dia de muertos.

PD2¿Alguien sabe como hacer para que me acepte los espacios en blanco?? por mas espacio que haga, nunca lo hace... o un caractér que no elimine... sería de gran ayuda.

PD3¿aceptan el reto? XD

* * *

El Santuario de luto estará  
Pues la muerte ha llegado con su manto  
Y a los caballeros se llevará  
Derechito al camposanto.

Un día dos de noviembre  
Saga de Géminis tenía su cita,  
Pues al Santuario  
La calaca iría de visita.

A Kanon Dragón Marino  
Se le detuvo la respiración.  
Y su tumba han construido  
Cerca de Cabo Sunión.

¿Qué le pasó a Camus,  
que reposa con inquietud?  
¿Le falló el cero absoluto  
o hay hielo en su ataúd?

Shun tenía un alma pura,  
Tenía también muy buen corazón,  
Hoy por eso la huesuda,  
Se lo llevó al panteón.

"¡Se ha muerto Bud!",  
Toda la gente decía,  
Asegard está sorprendido,  
Muchos no le conocían.

Radamanthys de parranda andaba,  
Cuando la muerte le sorprendió,  
Sola ha dejado a Pandora  
Pues al otro mundo partió.

Kaysa de Leumnades sonreía,  
Cuando la muerte hizo su aparición.  
Y con su fallecimiento han terminado  
Sus días de transformación.

Dohko de Libra se fue contento,  
La mitología fue su perdición,  
Y ahora sus clases las reciben  
Los difuntos del panteón.

A Poseidón, de vacaciones,  
Se lo llevó la calaca.  
A pasear por los panteones  
Y a navegar en una barca.

La muerte se llevó a Abel,  
No dejó ni un solo hueso.  
Ojalá le vaya bien:  
Su boleto no tiene regreso.

A Hades, una mañana,  
Se lo llevó la huesuda,  
Quien sabe si en el panteón lo dejen  
Gobernar con mano dura.

La parca no le avisó  
Le llego de sopetón  
Y de esta forma Aioros  
Ya reposa en el panteón.

La flaca muy enojada  
Para el panteón se llevó  
A Perséfone, la diosa  
Del pelo la jaloneó.

En una tumba hay un letrero  
Y un cosmo muy luminoso  
En la cual descansa Mime  
Un arpista muy virtuoso.

Atena muy asustada  
Por Pegaso preguntaba  
Pidiendo a gritos cansada  
Pues la muerte la acosaba.

Eo ya se perdió  
Por ningún lado aparece  
Sin saber que en el panteón  
Sus bestias se entristecen

Muy galante aun sonreía  
Milo el escorpión  
Sin saber que la huesuda  
Al panteón se lo llevó.

Si el agua fuera bendita  
Quizás la muerte se fuera  
Pero como es para su dieta...  
Adiós, gran Afrodita

Dark Camus, muy seriecito.  
Su destino tenía marcado,  
Ni modo se fue al panteón  
Sin habernos congelado.

Pegaso Seiya un gran caballero  
Siempre caía a un gran precipicio  
La catrina se lo ha llevado:  
"¡Ya basta de sacrificio!"

Siegfried de cacería estaba  
Del Valhalla atravesó el portal  
Sin embargo sufrió un accidente,  
¡Adiós dragón inmortal!

Aldebarán aun dormía  
Cuando su alma abandonó su cuerpo.  
Pobrecillo, aun tenía  
Que practicar su "Gran cuerno".

Aioria de Leo, con alegría  
Le decía a nuestro personaje.  
"Aléjate de mi, calaca fría,  
O verás mi relámpago de voltaje"

Estaba contando frases  
De aquellas con gran enseñanza  
Cuando a Shiryu la huesuda  
Se lo lleva sin tardanza.

En casi todas las casas  
Su muerte fue comentada  
Por muchos Asegardianos  
Que a Zyd extrañaban

Marín va al coliseo  
Muerte déjala en paz  
Siendo ella maestra  
No te la lleves jamás.

Shura, ya preocupado  
A la muerte chantajeaba  
Que si esta lo soltaba  
Por los cortes no le cobraba.

Thor, gran valiente guerrero  
Descansa ahora en un mejor lugar  
Al defender su tierra murió primero  
Y la huesuda lo fue a buscar

La muerte se ha llevado a Hyoga,  
Por congelar a la gente.  
Y este, llorando suplica  
Ver a su madre diariamente.

Hypnos y Thánatos, gemelos divinos  
De los Campos Elíseos no quieren salir  
Puesto que haciéndose de los dormidos  
De la Muerte Catrina quieren huir.

Pandora su arpa con calma afinaba  
Deseaba tocar su melodía  
Mas la huesuda no descansaba  
Se la llevo al mediodía.

Shaina con precaución  
Viajaba a sus tierras natales  
Lástima, nunca llegó  
A causa de sus funerales.

Hagen, ya en su agujero  
No dejaba de lamentarse  
Ya no vería su Asegard querido  
Ni por sus tierras pasearse.

Aiacos se fue al Panteón  
Derechito y sin rodeos  
Todo por estar jugando  
A lanzar a los caballeros

A Minos, con todo y copete  
Como si fuera una marioneta  
La muerte tilica que es muy fuerte  
Le ha subido a su camioneta

Enfrentándose a la catrina  
La cual es muy vivaracha  
Está Gordon del Minotauro  
Con su golpe de la Gran Hacha.

Shaka con su rosario  
De la huesuda quiere escapar  
Pues la catrina con su guadaña  
A los Saras Gemelos quiere podar.

Kanon de Geminis, con nueva armadura  
A los santos dorados quiere ayudar  
Mas la catrina ya sin premura  
Al otro mundo lo va a despachar.

Icarus Touma, sin pausa ni prisa  
A su tumba ha de marchar  
Pues ni su diosa, la gran Artemisa,  
De su muerte lo puede salvar.

En lo mas alto del Valhalla  
Odin de Asegard su tumba marca  
"aquí quiero me entierres, amado pueblo  
Cuando por mi llegue la Parca"

Dark Saga se muestra ausente  
Frío su cuerpo y su corazón  
Ya la calaca, aquí presente  
Le ha regalado su bendición.

Isaac de Kraken solo suspira  
Decide olvidar todo el rencor  
Con su único ojo al mar mira  
Deseando partir a un mundo mejor

Las almas perdidas Yomotsu abandonan  
Dark Deathmask en Cáncer no está  
Por todos lados ahora pregonan  
Que ahora no tienen a quien molestar.

Apolo recibe los rayos solares  
En su tumba fría y celestial  
Por andar combatiendo a los mortales  
Doña catrina le fue a castigar.

Polaris Hilda extraña a su hermana  
Y mas extraña la fría Asegard  
Pasa su muerte triunfante y ufana  
Donde ya nadie la puede hechizar.

Shion de Aries antiguo Patriarca  
Por mas lemuriano no puede escapar  
Pues la catrina, pálida y flaca  
Al Santuario le fue a atrapar.

Zeus, el dios de armadura alada  
Murio como nadie a caer de tan alto,  
Ya que al ver su labor terminada  
Sin querer la muerte le atropelló con su auto.

Los caballeros no se despiden  
Menos los dioses de quien hago mención  
Solo desean, a todos les piden  
Muchas visitas en el panteón..

No son muertos los que en dulce calma,  
La paz disfrutan en tumba fría,  
Muertos son quienes tienen muerta el alma,  
Y sin embargo¡viven todavía!

Mas sin embargo esto aún no termina  
Estimado usuario, que lees sin parar  
Algo le falta ¿lo has notado?  
Aunque quiza fue intencional.

¡Claro se hizo con toda intencion!  
Y es que a la muerte no todos escapan  
Se requiere ahora de tu colaboración  
Para vencer a la muerte calaca

En este sitio, es manifiesto,

Todos tenemos algo en común

Anímate ahora, acepta mi reto:

¿Que calavera me pones tú?


End file.
